


Encounter

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 word drabble, War Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: General Xiao Long finds a face from the past on the battlefield.(A 100 word drabble)





	Encounter

Yang knows that there are only two people alive who can summon a beast like that—one with icy fur and glowing blue eyes—and she sincerely hopes that it’s the older of the two.

At least then the occurring fight would have a bit less of a devastating affect on her mental state.

It is pale eyes that her own orbs lock with, but one is scarred with a mark that Yang knows by heart.

The white beowolf fades.

A rapier is drawn.

Yang sighs, and gets ready to fight one more old friend.

It’s almost like sparring again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have an idea.
> 
> I was going to delete this, but I’ll leave it here.


End file.
